objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Mr. Yokai's OCs
Thanks Minh. RULES *After seeing the page of Tricky and Codey, which was completly messed up... please don't add pages of my OCs. Only I can add them. *No stealing. ALL OF THEM Credit to everybody :l Kabloom XXX Codey_Type_H Codey_Type_A Codey_Type_X Random Cousin DA COCONUT LORD Sanic Clean Up This Wiki Badge Bubble Gun Treble Clef Cookiecutter Pearl of Enthrallment Cirrus Storm Subwoofer Frost Pendant Jawbreaker Sign Battery Tricky Nanisore I messed up here now what 666-ball i-Pad Laser Pointer Dorky Picture Dodgeballs Domino Facey Wander over Memer Jig & Saw Random Furnace Martial Gun Sound Sheet Mushroom Mace Dragon Nunchuks Bongos Still Random Longest name in history, I don't know but I guess it is. How much fingers am I holdin' up? How annoying is Fandom Articles? What's 4 divided by 2? 6? Whatever, I can say everyone's names. Minh, BrownFamily1108, Alex0421, and others. Great Jorb people! Insect Scythe Tide Hammer Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator Shuriken/Throwing Star Marble Fragment Adamantite Pickaxe 50% Goal Nano Purge Spirit Spirit Cannon YA HECKLY NEWS! Titanic Blade Glass Stop & Dash BroDude Ye Flask Homestar Homsar 1-up Dyna Mite Sign GAWTA FREE SIGN! Because why not? Fire Blob Cube Thingie Pudding Gauze Desert Baton Flytrap Flail Invisible Ember F Granite Ectoplasm Coconut Tide Glaive Inferno Launcher Frigid Staff Flytrap Wand Dune Kunai Fantasy Wand Death Record Nightmare Vial Shotgun Ice Trickpass Passtrick Homework Peanut WHUT HAPPENED 2 U Cabbage Thanks Please Danger Wrap Paint Turret GOT 100 OCs! Midnight Metronome Supacalculator Wat is this Pizzaberry I WANT TEH PIZZA! NOW!!! Pokemon Go Plus Kirby Lolli the Ice Kirby he goes nothin 4 divided by 2 is 6 logo Friendship Flora Glove Necromonicon 10 out of 10 FOREVER Patrickpass Telenoscope Leatherball Ember Lava Cube Jibble Echo Terror(ism) Freezy Megaphone Absinthe Fury Chips Bettigan Dice Ball Pot Kodak Bumbershoot Gadget Mage Hand Charm Trinket Bowling Pin Hula Hoop Barrier Gift Tune Arrow Oval Ultra-Spicy Nectar Canvas Gemini Nutpea YOU CAN FEEL IT High Score Record Titanium Axe 152th OC Chaos Stone Sharkron Fin Madeupo Mercuryo Granite Boombox Bone Baton U GOTTA STOP Kirby: Battle Royale Crystal of Doom Eye-Mouth Berserker Breaker Iceburner Xeedle Volcano Lightning Conductor Electric Forcefield Blocky Molecule Curling Stone Cubit Sega Blender Lisa Literal Shapey Beam Bomb Cutter ESP Fire Ice Jet Mike Parasol Spark Stone Sword Wheel Even Then Less Then Cuckoo Banana Trap Cubit Funyun Bag Resist All Chili Military Tank Cross Dwannaknow Onion Surprised Cutter Kirby Glacior Briny Baron Drone Shell Wooly Water Gun Winner BSOD (Blue Screen of Death) Heartstone I BEG FOR PLEASE Deity's Trefork Neptune Trident Elline (CREDIT TO NINTENDO, I DID NOT MAKE HER!) Classic Butcher Genguardian Snowbus Lloronis Maelstorm Harpoon Lance Ring of Fire Zombie Chasers Novel Genie Bottle Gravey Yuukei Yesterday Alpine Pendulum Ethereal Bow Ink Flask Spore Spray Nuclear Fist Star Flail Cure Pill Axon Scythe Illusion Wand Alien Ray Beast Shield Leni Beppi Symbol Clam Triforce Odyssey Cappy (ONCE AGAIN I DID NOT MAKE HIM, NINTENDO MADE HIM!) Jolt Poffin Magazine Chikoyuku Tacobreaker Dough Stair'd Magmato (ONCE AGAIN I DID NOT MAKE HIM!) Rooty Haily Sighm8 Steakhousey Chitin Orbity Tanukiy Murine Frostfreezy Sanguiney Blightwoundy Hivey Scorchy Trancy Fluxy Stealthy Supernovay Eely Floe Card Oniony Tynker Sukochi Putty Dawn Dusk Samura (Fire) Hyoga (Ice) Urin (Foliage) Sanda (Thunder) Puruzama (Plasma) Boruda (Stone) Suiryoku (Water) Uirusu (Venom) Shiruto (Silt) Konchu (Insect) Fantomu (Phantom) Waiban (Dragon) Senpu (Wind) Yosei (Fairy) Hagane (Steel) Reikon (Mind) Kage (Dark) Tetsu (Iron) Budo (Martial) Merodi (Sound) Hikari (Illumine) Suraimu (Slime) Takara (Treasure) Kinoko (Mushroom) Pesuto (Plague) Kagaku (Chemical) Hoseki (Gemstone) Baiohazado (Biohazard) Sokudo (Velocity) Pikomana (Peeckomana) Kyandi (Sugar) Memocho (Paper) Moretsuna (Feral) Jokipanku (Steampunk) Ketsueki (Blood) Puraimaru (Primal) Saido (Paint) Taumataga (Sorcery) Gunjuhin (Armament) Bachuru (Cyber) Uchu (Stellar) Yaban (Brutality) Inkyukasu (Demon) Uzu (Vortex) Miraju (Illusion) Ekizochikku (Unknown) TRIVIA HAS MOVED. NEXT CELEBRATION IS AT 500 OCs! Reminder: Jokipanku is actually Joki panku, but I didn't want any of the badges to have spaces. Same as Gunjuhin, but without the hyphen. Gallery of ALL OCs! KABLOOM.PNG|Kabloom (DMRE Era) Kabloom NEW.PNG|Codey (COB Era) Kawaii Kabloom.PNG|Kabloom (Current) CUTTA!.PNG|Cutter Mike-rophone.PNG|Mike ESP Hands.PNG|ESP CODEY.PNG|Codey H Codey NEW.PNG|Codey A Codey X.PNG|Codey X Codey's Sister.PNG|Scrapped Sister of Codey's Codey's Sister's Actual Self.PNG|Codey's Sister is actually EVIL. I TRICKE YOUUUUUUUUUU.png|I messed up here now what Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet (OLD) New Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet (COB Era) WhatHappened2U Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet (Current) Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe Spirit.PNG|Spirit (Current, Old coming soon) Absinthe Fury.PNG|Absinthe Fury Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer (going to get new design I guess) Nonexisty pose.png|Molecule Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer Climber's Ice Axe.png|Climber Ice Axe... needs redesigning... Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun (GOING TO GET SUPER REDESIGNED!) Dfffffff.png|Shotgun Ice Sharkron Fin.png|Sharkron Fin Treble Clef.PNG|Treble Clef Dyna.PNG|Dyna SMELLYHEADZ (Dusty).png|Facey (man the name makes sense!) Why do people have Battery as a nice guy..PNG|Battery (Current) Tricky.PNG|Tricky (Old) Tricky Unrevealed.PNG|Tricky (CURRENT, USED TO HAVE ONE EYE, see he's not a ghost) Neptune Trident.PNG|Neptune Trident Joker Card.PNG|Joker Card Genguardian.jpg|Genguardian Snowbus.jpg|Snowbus Lloronis.jpg|Lloronis Maelstorm Harpoon.PNG|Maelstorm Harpoon Ink Flask HD.png|Ink Flask (HD) (thanks whoever helped me!) Gemini.PNG|Gemini Cancer.PNG|Cancer Aquarius.PNG|Aquarius Secoconut.PNG|Coconut What.PNG|it's clock Tell Me.PNG|wat is dis/this Cure Pill.PNG|Cure Pill Domino.PNG|Domino Zis Thing Thou..PNG|Magazine Hello there Floe.PNG|Floe Card Artwork by other Users I give credit! Kabloom New.jpg|Kabloom by Blue Tennis Ball Kabloom.jpg|Kabloom by Alex Kabloom Cutie.png|Kabloom by Eden (no wonder she has recolored OCs) Flower Enoshima.png|"Something like this?" - Danformiga Com scre.png|Com Scre (Codey) by Bokurei Cirrus Storm.png|Cirrus Storm by Nahuel CODEY.png|Codey_Type_A by Bokurei Codey's Sister.jpg|CS by Nemolee (the blouse thou!) Tricky by Cutie.png|Tricky by Cutie (y'wanna know who he is???) Sound Sheet Commission.jpg|SOUND SHEET! By Alex. Tide Hammer 2.png|Tide Hammer by Nahuel Drawing31.png|Cyber Manipulator by Striker Category:Mr. Yokai's OCs